We Made It
by IHEARTFINCHEL
Summary: Finn, Rachel, Santana and Puck sharing an apartment in New York after graduating from McKinley. Written because I'm a sucker for Pezberry, Finntana and Pinn. Hope you like it. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story, lol! This came completely out of nowhere, I was in the middle of writing We're Endgame when this idea just came to me and I couldn't stop my fingers tapping out on the keys. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. :(**

"We made it."

Finn grinned at his petite girlfriend as they opened the door of the Brooklyn apartment. Sure, it wasn't much, and it wasn't in the _greatest_ area, but it was still their own place. In New York. It was still pretty surreal. They were New Yorkers now. Finn had to pinch himself several times on the taxi ride over to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. It was actually happening.

Dropping their many bags to the floor, Finn swooped Rachel up into his arms, her arms immediately going around the back of his neck to secure herself there. He carried her inside – _that was what couples were supposed to do, right? The man carry the woman over the threshold?_

"You're not married to her, Frankenteen," Santana pointed out grumpily, storming into the living space. She was pissed, despite the fact they were _finally_ in New York. _New York._

"Oh, quit whining, San." Puck walked through the doorway with as many bags as he could possibly carry in his hands. He was always trying to big himself up in front of the ladies. Neither Santana or Rachel were interested, _obviously, _(Santana playing for the other team and Rachel in a serious relationship with Finn), but _still, _he did it anyway. It was like a natural instinct for him to act better in front of women.

"I'm tired and bored, leave me alone." Santana flopped onto the grotty, old couch that the previous owner had (kindly?) left behind for them. She pulled a face. "This place stinks."

"I know, but Finn and Puck will have it fixed up and sparkling soon enough, right boys?" Rachel turned to them expectantly, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow and placing her right hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah, 'course," Finn said hurriedly. "I mean, we don't have college, I mean, we don't have college, _yet_, so we have plenty of free time unlike you and 'Tana."

Rachel nodded at him proudly, before turning back to Santana. "See?"

"Couldn't we have chosen a nice, _new, _clean place to live?" She frowned as she looked around the rooms, if you could even call it that. After opening the door, you walked straight into an average sized lounge with a small kitchen to one side. They were two small corridors down the left and right side of the room, one leading to the master bedroom (Finn and Rachel's room), one leading to two smaller rooms for Santana and their mohawked friend.

"We didn't have the funds," Rachel reminded her for what easily felt like the millionth time. "We're only starting out, San, who knows, in a year or two when we all have established jobs, we might be able to afford a nicer, larger, more atheistically pleasing Manhattan abode."

Santana sighed, forcing herself off the sofa. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and said, "I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted."

Rachel moved so she was sitting in Finn's lap, his hands firmly clasped on her hips. He dropped several light kisses to the top of her head, muttering sweet nothings under his breath.

Just two minutes later, Santana returned, looking more mad than she had been before.

"Where the hell is my bed?" She demanded.

"Furniture shopping is tomorrow, San. Can you wait just one day?"

"No. Where the hell am I meant to sleep?"

"There are many blankets, pull one of them out of the cupboard and just lie them on the floor. It might not sound it, but it's actually not too bad of a night's sleep."

The Latina rolled her eyes and Finn's answer. "Ugh, seriously, this gets worse and worse."

"I know you're upset about Britts dumping your sweet ass for wannabe blonde Bieber," Puck started. "But don't bring your bad mood on us. This is a big, exciting day, especially for my girl Berry, right here. Don't ruin it for her."

"I suppose you're right, Puck," Santana admitted reluctantly. "Sorry, guys."

"It's ok," Finn and Rachel chorused.

Their two friends rolled their eyes, as they were so obviously _that_ couple. As much as the hated to say it, and they really did, Finn and Rachel were kind of cute. Sickeningly so, but still. Cute. They made each other happy and, yeah, the consistent public displays of affection were awkward and annoying, but Finn and Rachel's happiness was most important to their friends and now roommates.

"Pizza, anybody?" Finn asked, because, like, seriously, you can't move to New York without having some good old New York pizza.

"Sounds great to me, Finny."

"Yes, dude."

Santana was the last to agree, albeit not very enthusiastically. "Whatever."

Finn dialled the number of the closest pizza place, ordering a cheese and tomato for Rachel, two ham and pineapples for himself and Puck and pepperoni and a coke for Santana.

When the pizza arrived about thirty minutes later, the four friends were lying about in various positions of the empty lounge, stuffing their faces with slices of pizza and chatting about anything and everything.

"Do you miss Ohio?"

"Not in the slightest, Berry," Puck answered. "Things there were… complex. You know, the Quinn-Shelby-Beth thing. It feels good to get away, start afresh. What about you?"

"I don't miss it either. Home is where the heart is, right? Well my heart has always belonged in this beautiful city."

Santana also agreed, saying New York was incredible and was going to bring good things for her, also adding that she couldn't go back to a place with _him_ and _her_ anyway.

"Feeling like the odd one out right now," Finn laughed awkwardly.

"You miss Lima?" Rachel questioned, confused. _Why the hell would he miss that old cowtown?_

"Yes. It was the place where I grew up, my mom is there. I have my first and only memories of my dad there. It's where _you,_" He looked at Rachel, his hazel eyes boring into her chocolate ones. "And I met. Where we fell in love."

"Well ain't that sweet," Puck cut in, ruining the moment for Finn and Rachel.

"Mmhhm, yeah." Finn bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to comment on Puck interrupting their couple moment. He better not do that often, or there would be issues. "I think I'm going to be heading to bed. It's been a long day. Rach?"

"Yeah, I'll be with you in two seconds," Rachel called. She picked up the empty pizza boxes, stacked them inside one another and then dumped them into the recycling bin in the kitchen. She leaned back against the counter, thinking about her life, where she was right now. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. She was in the city of her dreams with the boy –no, man – of her dreams, with friends she never thought she'd have in her wildest dreams. It was crazy, but the good kind of crazy. The brilliant kind of crazy.

"_Babe?_" She heard Finn's voice from the bedroom and snapped out of her rambled thoughts.

"Coming, Finn." She took one look out of the kitchen window, gulping as she saw the city skyline, and turning to walk towards Finn.

She made it.

**If I get a good enough reception, this will be turned into a multi-chapter, so go review if you liked it or leave me a tweet at moncuteness! Thanks guys! Until next time!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been alot longer than I expected, but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!:)**

"Sorry I was off with you all the other day," Santana apologised, taking a seat in the small café. Rachel and Santana had decided to take a little break from all the decorating and unpacking going on back at their apartment to have a coffee and a girly gossip. "I guess I'm still kind of fragile about the whole, um, break-up thing with Britt."

"I understand. I was the same when Finn and I broke up, but I was alone, you have the three of us to cheer you up. And who knows, maybe you'll find a better girl for you in the big city."

"I won't find a better girl that Britt. She was perfect for me," Santana snapped.

Rachel took a sip from the coffee, gulping slightly. The Latina was raised in the roughest area of Lima and was still fully capable of going 'All Lima Heights'. "Sorry, 'Tana."

"It's ok… I just. I miss her like crazy, you know?"

"I do know." Rachel patted Santana's arm in a soothing fashion, trying to let her know things would get better and in the meantime, Rachel was there for her.

"You're a good friend, Rachel Berry."

"I never, ever thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth," Rachel giggled. "Not even in my wildest dreams did I think the two of us would become friends."

"Me either." She paused, smiling slightly. "I'm glad things worked out the way they did though."

"Same here." Rachel smiled too, a bright, happy, 1000 watt Rachel Berry smile that literally stretched from ear to ear. "I wonder what our two favourite boys are up too…" They were supposed to be working more on the apartment, but as Rachel finished off her coffee and took a small bite of her cupcake, she highly doubted that's what the two best friends were doing.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this right now." Puck was still in shock as him and Finn walked into Tiffany's. "You're actually proposing to Berry?"

"I am," Finn responded proudly, grinning at his best friend. "I mean I love her and I know she's the only girl – _woman_ – for me and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so why not? It's not like we're still in high school."

"You don't have to justify your reasons to me, dude. I know Berry makes you happy and you're head over heals for her or whatever, I'm just saying I'm shocked, happy, though, for the two of you."

"Thanks, Puck. You really are a great friend." He paused. "Even if you did steal my girlfriend – _twice._"

Puck laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, I know. I am sorry about that, Finn, we were young and hormones and –"

"It's fine. I was joking," He said, smirking. He clapped his friend on the back and walked over to a counter, holding a ton of sparkling engagement rings. "Wow. I- I didn't realise there would be so many to choose from…"

"How are we going to choose _one?_" Puck stuttered. "Berry's nearly as picky over this crap as Kurt is, and this is, like, the most important piece of jewellery she'll ever wear…" Looking like a deer in headlights, Puck made to get out of the store.

"It's fine. I know Rachel, I totally know what she likes," Finn said, pulling him back by the scruff of his jacket collar.

* * *

"So, how are things going with you and Finn?" Santana asked, changing the conversation entirely, secretly afraid all this talk of Brittany would make her emotional again.

"Good," Rachel said, smiling to herself. "Like, _really _good. It's so much better this time, you know? I feel like we've both made our mistakes and grown up from them and now our relationship can be more adult-like."

"You seem really hooked on him, Berry."

"I am," Rachel responding proudly, taking another sip from her drink to hide the massive smile that was breaking out on her face. "He's it for me."

"Aww, Finn's _'the one'_," Santana joked.

"Sounds cliché, but he really is. He treats me amazing; he really loves me and cares about me. I feel the same way. That struggle through high school was worth it. We're a stronger couple now, you know?"

She didn't know, having just been dumped by who she thought was _'the one'_, but Santana nodded anyway, just listening to Rachel gush about her perfect relationship with Finn. She felt jealous, sure, but she fought to push it aside and just be happy for her friend. Because that's what friends do, and she was friends now, good friends, with Rachel.

* * *

"I like this one!" Finn exclaimed, picking up another ring and admiring the way it shined. "What to you think, bro? Think Rach would like it?"

"Yeah, mmm, sure." Finn looked over his shoulder and bit back a laugh as he saw Puck falling half asleep. Probably the wrong person to bring engagement ring shopping, he thought. _Oh well, too late now._ He punched Puck in the shoulder, laughing at his friend's confused, half-asleep expression. "What was that?"

"You like this ring?" He held it up again, adjusting it slightly so it sparkled in the light. "It's pretty, right?"

"Yeah, it really is," He answered, now fully awake. Taking a closer look he told Finn that it was definitely a Rachel Berry type ring. Finn grinned at that. He knew it was perfect. "How much is it?"

Finn looked at the price tag and his mouth fell open. "It's um…"

Puck glanced over Finn's shoulder, gaping at all the digits. "Wow, dude. That's rough. How you gonna afford that?"

Finn grimaced. "I mean I have a little savings and it's Rachel, so I'm willing to push the boat out and she's going to wear it for the rest of her life, _hopefully,_ so you know."

"It is a beautiful ring," Puck told him. "You wanna get it? 'Cos I'm getting bored of shopping, I ain't Kurt."

"Yeah," Finn said softly, a smile growing. "Yeah, I'm gonna get it."

"Congrats, dude," Puck said as they 'man-hugged'. "I'm real happy for you and Rach." Finn thanked him quickly before going to pay for the ring. Puck sighed in relief, glad the long day of shopping was over. Finn's phone ringing cut into his thoughts about what he was going to have for dinner. Seeing Rachel's name pop up, he answered it, not wanting her to worry.

_"Hey baby."_

"It's been a while since you've called me that, my hot Jewish American princess," Puck smirked.

"_Noah?"_

"'Tis me. What do you want?"

_"I want my boyfriend, that's why I called __**his**__ cell phone."_

"Finn's busy right now, so how can I help you, Berry?" He said, thinking to himself he'd have to find her a new nickname since she would be a Hudson very soon.

_"Ugh,_" Rachel moaned into the phone. "_Well tell Finn that San and I are done with our date and will be back home in half an hour to inspect all the work you have done on the apartment."_

Puck's eyes widened. He cursed under his breath because they had done absolutely nothing on the apartment. They'd been shopping for her engagement ring all day.

_"What was that?"_

"Oh, um, nothing! Bring some takeout on your way home, yeah?"

_"Whatever, Noah. Bye."_ He clicked the hang-up button, dropped Finn's phone back onto the seat and put his head in his hands. They were in so much trouble.

* * *

"Wait. You didn't do _anything?"_ Santana screeched, stopping dead in the middle of the lounge floor. "You just lazed around playing your dumb video games all day and drank beer? I can't believe you!"

Rachel had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Finn in a way that made him positive he would be kicked out of bed and sleeping on the couch that night. "_Finn? _What do you have to say about this?"

"Sorry, baby," He tried. "We were busy doing something else. It wasn't video games though; way more important than that." Puck scoffed in disagreement so Finn flipped him off. "I promise."

Rachel also scoffed, not believing a word her lazy boyfriend said.

"I think Finn'll be on the couch tonight."

"I think you're right," Rachel agreed with Santana, an annoyed look on her face as she marched into their bedroom and shut the door behind her with a loud slam.

"Damn. She's really mad, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Good luck getting her to marry you now, Huddy."

_"What?"_ Santana's ears pricked. "You're asking Rachel to _marry you?_ Since when? Tell me everything!"

Finn sighed. He'd wanted to keep it a secret. Knowing Santana and her big mouth, she'd tell Quinn, who'd tell Mercedes, who'd tell Kurt, who'd tell his mom. And his mom and Kurt put together equals a big nightmare for him. "I've been thinking it since we graduated. Puck and I went to by the ring today, that's why we weren't decorating."

"When are you doing it?" The Latina looked very excited and already had her phone out, ready to text the news.

"Sometime this week, depending on whether she's still mad or not," Finn shrugged. "But I'm begging you, _do not tell anybody._ Our friends our gossips and I don't want any of you ruining it for Rach."

"Ruining what for Rach?" The girl in question asked, walking back into the room in her cute pink pyjamas. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Finn expectantly. "_So?"_

"It's nothing," He answered quickly. "You want me to get you a glass of water?"

"I'll do it myself, thank you." She skirted around him and went into the kitchen to get her glass of water. When Rachel came back in, she said goodnight to Santana and Puck, ignoring Finn completely.

"Night, babe," He called anyway, hearing a door slap in response.

* * *

"So tonight's the big night. Nervous?" Santana asked Finn two weeks later, coming to stand next to him in the mirror as he checked his appearance.

"Very."

"You know she's going to say yes, _right?_"

"I don't know anything, I can only hope."

"Well she will, she loves you. A lot, Finn." Santana reached up her hand to fix his hair. "That's better," She commented. "You look normal now."

"Thanks?"

"That was a compliment, trust me." They both laughed.

"Hey," Rachel said softly, but loud enough for Finn to hear and turn around. She was standing in the doorway in a pretty pink dress and her hair in curls. She looked freaking gorgeous. His nervousness intensified by one thousand times.

"Ready to go, beautiful?" He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers together. She nodded and he led her out of the apartment, out of the building and onto the streets of New York. After a short walk they ended up in a very familiar place.

"Bow Bridge?"

Finn nodded, a grin growing on his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"What are we doing here?"

"I have something to ask you." He took out the box, opened it and heard Rachel's audible gasp. "I love you so much. Marry me, Rachel Berry?"

**OOoh cliffhanger;) Wonder what Rachel will say... If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a quick review. They make me smile so much! Thanks guys, love you!:)**


End file.
